The Story Of Another Cullen
by ConstanzeLunaCullen
Summary: Her name is Constanze Luna De Perez. She was Changed by the Volturi many moons, very long ago. Find out about her new life with the cullens and how she still has troubles with her past. my 1st fanfic,wasnt planning on it being a fanfic,but o well! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**1: Ordinary Day**

"MORNING FAM!" I SCREAMED WHICH REALLY WASN'T necessary since we could've heard a whisper from the other side of town, well at least I could've I loved that being thee second oldest "hehe" I thought to myself. "Why morning rosy posie?" I asked comically and all little miss perfect did was "humph" while Emmett laughed a low soft chuckle. Emmett was the coolest dude ever, we were like Tony hawk and Ryan sheckler err….. sort of. He was the Tony I was the Ryan. He was the best athlete ever! I was okay. We raced each other so many times I've lost count. I asked good ol' em if he was up for some b-ball but he responded with a "sorry S, not today rose and me wanna stay in." "Okie dokie" I replied with a smerk. "just don't break anything…"

"Whatever" answered Rosalie with a very much rude attitude. I ignored her and went to see jazz and Alice.

"Hey guys" I said happily.

"Hey Hun!" answered Alice she was always nice I loved Alice and jazz he said "Morning, were going hunting soon wanna come?" that made my day someone being nice to me.

"Sure jaspie I'll come, hehe"

"Yeah jazz is fine but jaspie is not" he said as a smerk grew across his face soon we all burst into laughter. After we came back from the hunting trip( I caught 2 bears and a mountain lion!) I was bored so I chilled in the living room and Rosalie was there showing too much PDA with Emmett It looked kinda weird but then again they did this _all the time _.

"Sup Emmett" I said as me and Alice followed into the house behind jasper.

"Hey Sarah, where were you guys?" he asked reluctantly. "Oh nowhere just hunting." I replied. "Oh." he answered smug as if he thought we broke a new world record without him or something. I was bored so out of nowhere I decided to mess around with Rose for fun nothing personal, it never is. Just pure good fun. "So Rose what makes you more angrier me when we first met or me now?" I asked. "That's not hard, you now. Then you were less familiar and you weren't as chatty and annoying since you lost your ugly mate." she replied as if she was my mother. "Wow that's the hardest blow you could throw at me blonde?" I said proudly. "No." she said with a bitchy attitude "He was also pathetic, an idiot and the worst vampire ive ever met!" "Still not working…" I answered proudly. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Fine then you want bad?" she asked as if she wanted to fight me on the dot. "Bring it blondie." I replied "Alright, the best part was that you were the one who killed him!" That's when I blew up.

**2. The fight**

"OH YOU LITTLE SPOILED OVER CATALYSIS b----!! I ought a kill _you _right now just for that!!!!!!" I screamed furiously. She had gone too far with this. She had already stooped to a whole other level of low even for her. She had said enough and I grew more furious by the minute ready to pounce on her at the next tick of the clock but a voice a familiar one told me "No, later".

Of course it was Edwards voice who else cared about my feelings enough to help me control them? Well, him and Carlisle "Huh," I thought to my self and apparently he heard it, he was already in my head since we both can read minds. We could communicate telepathically it was Carlisle's theory, made a lot of sense. "It does make tons of sense obviously" thought Edward and I chuckled that's when Rose, I mean _she _looked at me puzzled. Then I put my anger face back on and so did she. Carlisle then came in the room and put his hand on my shoulder and told me,

"Enough, I'll talk to her", of course he would Carlisle had my back through thick and thin so I nodded gently and stood up normally. Emmett and Bella just stared as usual. Bella would be thinking this was all her fault again. Gosh, again was a common thing with her always _again its my fault _blah blah blah. Well I just walked away and patted Ed on the shoulder he smiled and replied

"No problem." I knew he heard me say

"Thanks again"

"_Again. Huh guess again is a common thing with me as well Bella har, har." _I thought, _me and Bella are alike if only I was human as well. Ah well vampire is an okay title._ Then Edward looked at me even though I was already in the dining room, I knew. I read his mind

"_love the mind reading thing" _I thought to myself then Edward let out a long hearty laugh and said aloud

"So do I!"

"Gosh will u get out of my head already?!" I screamed as if I wasn't angry enough about Rosalie. Edward was pushing the annoyance to a fifteen on a one to ten scale.

"alright sorry kid"

boy I hated that. I was more than one hundred and fifty years older than him and just cause physically I was sixteen and physically he was seventeen he thought he had experienced more than I did "Humph leave me alone junior your only one hundred and eight and _I'm two hundred and twenty five ok, _kid?" I thought proudly.

"Alright grandma whatever you say." he thought sarcastically. THAT. WAS. IT. I sprung out into the living room and dashed out the front door before anyone could even notice and I ran and didn't stop, its how I blew off steam it kind of helped, but what I really wanted was to curse the living heaven and hell out of Rosalie for ever getting me mad. Which made me mad at my favorite brother later. "uuuggghhhhh!!!!!" after running I picked up my pace faster, faster, fas- "ahhhhhhh!!!!!" I screamed out. I. WAS. STABBED. WHO? HOW? I was running too fast…….. WAIT. NOT. ANOTHER. "V-AMPI-"

"yes another _vampire." _said the light girly yet evil voice.

"_JANE!!!!!!" _I managed to scream out and yanked the long metal pipe from my stomach and threw it at her head with such force that I shocked myself and made her go flying into a large thick tree and cracking it densely. As soon as I got up my family was by my side "Damn that was quick you guys" I said fiercely. I was still healing from that wound, it hurt to talk. Edward and rose were there by my side. '_Whoa' _I thought.

"_Not now."_ Edward said coldly. Then Jane got up and walked over slowly. She was alone no dark robes were behind her, following her, protecting her. Odd . "Well, well, well the gang is all here. No?"

"shut the fu-" was all I managed to say before Carlisle stopped me. Thank god. I hate cussing, only cuss when I need to. Carlisle asked Jane why she came here? Was she looking for me? Jane responded with a giggle "Well…. To finish the whore off" she answered as she pointed directly at me. And I smiled and answered

"Yes _I'm _the whore and you're the annoying little bitch no one wants to love, don't be mad at _me_ because Antonio didn't like _you princesa." "Sure that's why you killed him" giggled Jane sourly. _That. Was. It. AGAIN. Rosalie now Jane. My temperature reaching to an all new high for a vampire. I felt like a boiling teapot and the only way anyone could've shut me off was by _killing_ me. I sprung forward and pounced on Jane. She tried to get in my head and screw me over with her little mind trick but it didn't work. Being a telepathic vampire helped me tune out that ability she had. I was immune to it now, but she still hadn't figured it out, she was looking at me in shock as I had her pinned on the ground scared, _alone. Ha she had no one to save her. _

"_Jane," _said Carlisle "I think it would be best if you leave give Aro my regards please." pleaded Carlisle. He knew I was lethal and didn't want to kill the bond between him and Aro by letting me kill Jane.

"As you wish Carlisle, just get your monster off of me!" I was hurting her. I enjoyed that moment of pain, so, yes I guess I was a monster but for the right reasons.

"Sorry _Jane." _Isaid in a toxic-like way. "Didn't mean to hurt you. NOT!!" I laughed.

"Sarah enough, lets go home." Carlisle pleaded with authority.

"O'kay pops, whatever you want." I loved Carlisle he _was my father _at least I loved him like one so I did whatever he asked. Jane sped off into darkness and it was time for us to leave, so we did. As soon as we got back Bella was standing there with her arms folded

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine, perfectly intact why?" I answered normally as if Jane and I weren't ready to kill each other a while ago.

" ummm I don't know, well everyone left and Edward said you were in trouble and…"

"Bells, I'm cool okay? Don't you worry nothing can hurt me I…"

"Will you stop pretending this was nothing! Like it was a joke! Take it seriously for once! You could have gotten killed!!" screamed Carlisle. Then everyone looked at him. He was a calm, sweet man err… vampire. Why would he yell at me, at anyone in that matter?

"Oh I'm sorry. Um, Sarah come with me to my office please?" pleaded Carlisle. Esme was at his side and he told her soothingly

"its alright honey. Let me handle this". she stepped away slowly still staring at him nervously. She had never seen him like this before, none of us had, actually. We were all worried. Well, everyone except me. Me. I was scared.

**3. The talk. Our talk.**

"LOOK, SARAH…" SAID CARLISLE SOFTLY,

"I cant ever relish the thought of you gone it would hurt me deeply inside, you know that."

"Yeah I know but its just that---"

I said apologetically until he cut me off,

"just listen to me, please."

He told me. "you and the rest of the family are very close to my heart if I lost any one of you or all of you I'd _lose_ it forever."

"look dad, I love all you guys but you need to understand that after being a _monster_ for so long It doesn't phase me anymore its like the wind it comes then it goes, and I know this sounds crappy and everything but…."

"But I---" he managed to say, but I cut him off.

"let me finish dad. What I have to say is important 'kay?"

"alright honey go ahead." he answered.

"I know it appears as though I don't care when im always at a near-death experience, its not that I don't care I don't _want _to care. It kills me inside and makes me think of what I did to a-a-a-ant-t-t-o-o-o----" I shuddered. I couldn't say his name, it hurt a lot to.

"alright, calm down honey I'm so sorry for bringing this up sweetheart I should've known this was the reason I'm ever so sorry. Do you forgive me Sarah?" he pleaded.

"its not your fault dad, and yes I forgive you anyhow."

"Then its settled we wont bring it up anymore, is that fine with you?"

"Yes dad its fine."

"good well lets----"

"hey dad" I cut him off

"Yes?" he asked

"could you tell me about when I was a new born with the Volturi and when I first met Anto--- _him _?"

"are you sure you want to know Sarah? It could overwhelm you, I'm really not sure its too safe you will become oblivious and furious to everything. don't you remember January of 68'?"

"yes but I'm in control now trust me."

"Alright then well you were a little quiet at first but such a free spirited and amazing vampire. Then when you met Antonio you became in a sense rebellious and disobedient to the Volturi and started hunting outside of Volterra and breaking a lot of rules. It drove Aro, Caius and Marcus insane. They were thinking about either killing you or getting rid of you somehow. It was odd."

"wow." I rebuffed "I was a menace wasn't I?"

"indeed, hmm" he answered. "you thought the only person who understood you was anto--- I mean _him_. But he was really just making it worse for you and he was a huge hypocrite, he would side with Aro and the rest about getting rid of you while getting you more into trouble." he said sadly

" but then why---"

Was all I managed to choke out.

"Why did you kill him?"

He finished my question.

"yes, why?

"well one day you were hunting and well you ummm….you…."

"I what Carlisle, what?"

"you saw him with another vampire, err a female. He didn't love you like you thought he did and you completely lost it and you killed her and chased him and eventually you got him and uhh….ahem…. you know already im not going to say it."

"Right. I killed the bastard! I remember! He deserved it and Carlisle I _will_ be more careful. Your right! He is nothing to me so why should I care?" I said with hesitation……. " Then why do I still care?!" I yelled.

"Because he was your first mate, like a young ones first love. You cant forget them."

He said caringly.

"But he wasn't my first, Carlisle. When I was sixteen in Spain, I was in love with an eighteen year old boy named Marco and he really loved me, we were inseparable, unbreakable. Or so I thought."

Carlisle looked puzzled "You never told me this before, well what happened?"

"well.." I began "He started to become very abusive and well….one day he was drunk and beat me because I didn't make food for him that night early, but the truth was I made it late because I didn't know when he was coming home, It was a simple mistake but he took it highly and beat me until he got tired then he took another sip of gin and started hitting me some more. Soon I was almost unconscious, so I went out in the street and fainted from the pain. I knew I was dying, but then I saw you and Aro and I was in Volterra. I felt different and new and great."

"You were changed, yes I know." he answered no longer confused, he started to understand my story better. "Why didn't you ever tell us about your human past? Vent a little we would've helped out Sarah, we care about you." he said gently.

"I know dad its just that its hard to bring it up is all, they can wait except for Edward."

"Yes your right the nosy one." he chuckled

Soon we were laughing loud enough to bring the entire gang upstairs maybe even more."

"I heard that Carlisle, im not _that _nosy." smiled Edward.

Then we all laughed.

**4: The past**

"HEY GUYS," I SAID TO MY ENTIRE FAMILY IN THE living room, "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Whats on your mind, sweetheart?" Asked Esme

"Well I kinda wanted to tell you about something, something I think you need to know." I said as I stared at Carlisle and Edward nervously.

"Sarah would like to tell you something about her past" said Carlisle and Edward agreed "yes some things she needs to get off her chest."

All of them looked at me concerned especially Rosalie. She had never knew about my past much, and all she knew was that I lost Antonio but that wasn't even the right story.

"well I know you all know I no longer have a mate, right?"

I asked

"yeah the one who left right?"

Asked Emmett cautiously, he knew this bothered me.

"the one you ummm…killed?"

Asked Alice

Esme looked at them in shock as if she heard she was going to die tomorrow. "oh honey I'm sorry!"

Said Esme

"yes he's the one. Don't worry 'bout it Esme I hated him anyhow."

"well why honey?" she asked in shock

"well…." I began "when I was first changed by the Volturi it took me a while to adapt to my _abilities_ and Antonio came along and he promised to help me with them and he did and I soon fell in love with him and he with me, well that's what I thought anyway."

I said reluctantly.

"well, he didn't love you honey?" asked Esme

"nope. You see Esme I soon mastered my telepathic powers and I was a tad immature with them and it annoyed the hell out of the Volturi, but the thing was, if it wasn't for Antonio I wouldn't have mastered my abilities the way I did."

"so what happened?" asked Rosalie

"well he was a hypocrite."

I said coldly.

"how?" asked Alice

"yeah how?" asked Emmett

"well he sided with the Volturi when it came to me being a problem. Hell, he even agreed with them to get rid of me or kill me."

"that's terrible." said Esme in disappointment.

"oh! It gets worse. _Much worse_."

Now everyone was _really dying to know_. I saw the looks on their faces.

"not only was he a hypocrite but he was out with another _female_ vampire, he cheated on me. That's why I. Killed. Him.

I couldn't say it straightforward, it still hurt inside.

Now everyone was in shock.

"oh I oughta…" said Emmett

"don't worry 'bout it. I finished the job."

I said reluctantly as I stared at Edward and Carlisle. The only ones who actually knew this before the rest. But now everyone knew and it felt weird and awkward as if what I did then to Antonio was wrong.

Was it?

Nah…… I hope.

** 5. Jacob**

"WELL I GUESS YOU ALL KNOW WHOS COMIN' "

I said reluctantly to my family. And Rosalie gave me the stressed annoyed pissed look. It was pretty hilarious.

"Bella, get rid of him soon please." I begged

"ummm, err.. I'll try. He doesn't really like being here anyhow, so it should be quick." she answered reluctantly.

"good." I answered pleasurably.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**HEY GUYS SORRY I CAME OUT WITH A NEW STORY AND DIDN'T EVEN GIVE YOU GUYS A PROPER BEGINNING….ITS MY FIRST FANFIC…LOL WELL IM IN CANCUN WITH MY BESTIES! BUT AS SOON AS I GET BACK TO THE STATES I PROMISE ILL PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER EXPLAINING EVERYTHING!!!**

**A/N- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO THE GENIUS BEHIND IT ALL…STEPHENIE MEYER!!(IM JUST A FAN WITH A WI**_**LD IMAGINATION!!) LMAOOOO!!**_


	3. Chapter 3 REALLY THE BEGINNING!

Well hey guys we couldn't really make it 2 Cancun cause of the swine flu in Mexico it sucks I know so we went 2 Puerto Rico and we just got back I had such a great idea of the story before the story while I was there for Constanze and well here it is:

P.S- I do NOT own twilight Stephenie Meyer does and I Don't just thought you all should know L0L

Dum dum dum on with the STORY before THE STORY(tee hee)……

The Beginning

"Levantate!!" yelled my mother from my room. "ok ya voy!!" I screamed (p.s. she said "wake up" and I answered "ok I am")

Damn mom couldn't stop freaking out for like two seconds, I'll tell you why….first….she liked this duke guy a real jerk and she also loved his money, well see we weren't rich and he was the best we could find. But one problem...he was abusive. Since they got married mom was always rushing me to do things….

(Flashback)

"hurry up and help the duke get ready!!"

"_alright mom I will, didn't mean it."_

"_where is he?"_

"in the room waiting!!!!!!"

"**its about time you know your not very efficient."**

"_so sorry, please it was my fault, not mama's"_

"**mmm, very well. Well become useful child and go take the brush and DELICATELY comb my hair."**

"_sir you have…..no-…"_

"**no hair pftt!! I've got plenty, and don't talk back child, DO AS YOUR TOLD!!!" **_**slap!**_

"_ow!"_ I fell to the ground in pain and got up immediately and went on to brushing what was left of his thin wispy locks.

God what a jerk he was. I hated him so much. I wish my mom would stop acting so desperate, I would work forever to support our family if I had to but get rid of him!!!!!! No. She was to out of it to get anything I would tell her. God please bless us oh please I pray and beg that you rid of this man from our lives, if you do I swear my chastity belongs to you. And so I waited.

(end of flashback)

Then that morning it happened.

"oh my god!!!!!!" screamed my mother "come quick!"

I ran as fast as I could then I saw it. My dream come true.

There was the _Duke _lying on the floor…dead.

"mom what happened???" I asked in sarcastic shock although I doubt she noticed_._

"he had a stroke, all the drinking and such he did. My poor husband, he didn't deserve this!" she wept as if she had lost her only child *cough* me *cough*.

"mom you should be happy!" I yelled although I didn't think twice about what I said, now remember she _loved_ this man and I didn't. "excuse me?!" she yelled loudly "he has been nothing but nice to this family and your happy that he's dead?!"

"yes mom he was a jerk and he abused us. Don't you care about me? Us? Do you love him more than me? More than yourself?" I asked in shock although I was afraid I knew the answer.

She just nodded her head and told me "you are a grown girl now and we are poor, he has been supporting us for a while you have to appreciate him and be grateful for all he has done."

"so is that a yes ma?" I asked

"yes." she said and walked away

I never looked at her the same again. Everything was going to change between me and her. We are no longer mother and daughter. She is the enemy. And I make sure I finish the enemy. I no longer recognize her. And its all thanks to the man lying dead in front of me.

Oooohhh!!! A cliffy hehe tee hee I'll post up another chapter soon but u gotta……………

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

PEACE LOVE AND TWILIGHT! =) HEHE THX PEOPLE!!


End file.
